En seulement dix jours tout peut arriver
by mary-evans-potter
Summary: Pendant 10 jours au manoir Potter il s'en passe des choses. Lorsque Lily Evans se rend compte de son amour pour son ami, que doitelle faire? Changement de titre : un amour fous, mais estil partagé ?
1. Chapter 1

Chap. 1 : Le départ de Poudlard.

- Bonjour à tous, étant donné que c'est mon dernier message public de l'année il sera plus court. Donc, je vous souhaite de passer un merveilleux été et de vous amuser et d'en profiter jusqu'au bout – voyant les sourires heureux de ses élèves de quitter l'école il les quitta tout simplement avec un – Bonne vacances et j'ai déjà hâte de vous revoir en septembre.

Il fut acclamé par tous les élèves qui applaudissaient.

- Ça alors ! Déjà terminé, et voilà une nouvelle année qui s'éclipse en poussière et dire qu'il ne nous en reste qu'une seule ! S'exclama Lily Evans à son amie Cassandre.

Lily Evans est une jeune femme de 16 ans aux longs cheveux roux et quelques taches de rousseur dans le visage elle ne faisait pas partie des plus belles filles de Poudlard mais elle avait son charme. En six ans, un seul garçon était sorti avec elle. Tandis que Cassandre, sa meilleure amie, elle était de grandeur moyenne aux yeux bleus perçants et les cheveux bruns. Elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel garçon à ses pieds.

- Et oui ma chère. Répondit Cass.

Elle fut interrompue par quatre de leurs meilleurs amis en sortant de l'école.

- Alors, mesdemoiselles que comptez-vous faire cet été ? Demanda un des quatre.

- Voyons Jamesie ne crois-tu pas qu'elles vont s'ennuyer à mourir sans nous ? Demanda son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

- C'est pour sa que James a bien l'intention de les inviter cet été au moins une semaine. Fit Remus Lupin.

- Ah oui, c'est super sa ! Quand ? J'ai déjà hâte ! S'exclama Cass.

En voyant cassandre s'enjouer déjà les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire et de monter dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment pour tous les six.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

James Potter est le fils des célèbres aurors William Potter et Elizabeth Fudge Potter. James aux cheveux noirs de jais toujours ébouriffés et suivant l'héritage des Potter il porte de jolies lunettes rondes. Il est bien musclé grâce au quidditch, il joue le rôle d'attrapeur et de capitaine.

Sirius Black, lui à une famille de mangemorts et depuis la troisième année il a fait une fugue chez son meilleur ami, James et depuis ce temps il y habite. Il a les cheveux brun foncé toujours impeccablement peignés, ils lui arrivent à la nuque. Celui-ci à les yeux marron, toutes les filles en craquent. Il est probablement le gars le plus sexy de son niveau scolaire. Il joue comme étant un batteur au quidditch.

Remus Lupin, lui est le mystérieux garçon aux yeux couleur miel et aux cheveux châtains. Il est un loup-garou, mais cela seulement ses amis proches sont au courant. Fils d'un sorcier et d'une moldue, le pauvre n'a jamais connu sa mère étant donné qu'elle l'a rejeté en pensant que ce sont des monstres.

Peter Pettigrew, est le plus timide de la gang. Il est plus petit que Remus et ne pense qu'à manger. Ce qu'on se rend compte rapidement en remarquant ses quelques bourlets au ventre.

Ce groupe de quatre forme les maraudeurs. C'est le groupe d'amis le plus populaire et le plus envié de tout le collège.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Une fois dans le compartiment, ils parlèrent de tout et rien jusqu'à temps que le chariot de bonbons passe. Comme à leur habitude ils achetèrent tout et s'engouffrèrent.

- Alors Lily, un garçon en vue ? Demanda Remus.

- Heu… non, pas vraiment, fit-elle gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

- Et toi Cass ? Demanda Sirius en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Sirius, enlève moi ce sourire de ton visage, fit celle-ci en riant.

- Alors ? Demanda James qui voulait savoir la suite.

- Hum, Tristan Diggory , vous connaissez ?

Ils firent signe que non de la tête.

- Ben oui, vous savez, le beau châtain aux yeux bleus, grand, costaud, capitaine de Poufsouffle.

- Ah oui, ça me revient, fit James , garçon très sociable.

Mais ils furent obligés d'arrêter leur conversation là, parce que ils étaient arrivés à la gare.

Avant de rejoindre leurs parents James leur fit tous savoir qu'il allait leur envoyer un courrier pour les avertir de la semaine où ils iraient tous chez lui.

- Bonjour maman, papa, fit Lily en les embrassant chacun leur tour. Et ignorant royalement sa sœur Pétunia comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour ma chère, répondirent ses parents. Et salut Cassandre, alors tu viens passer un petit bout chez nous ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, ça m'en a tout bien l'air.

- Allons-y !

De loin, ils firent signe aurevoir aux quatre autres qui cherchaient leurs tuteurs.

Quand ils les retrouvèrent ils étaient tous en train de se disputer (les parents de James, Remus et Peter) contre les Black. Ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention de la gare. Le sujet de leur discussion était le fait qu'ils étaient contre que Sirius demeure chez les Potter quand sa vraie demeure est chez les Black.

- Il n'a pas 18 ans, il n'a pas le droit ! S'exclama Sa mère avec fougue.

- C'est son choix ! Comme s'il voulait demeurer chez des mangemorts, répliqua William.

- Quoi ? Des mangemorts, nous ? Mais vous êtes cinglés ! Répliqua à son tour son père.

- Non, d'excellents aurors qui savent les repérés. Lança Elizabeth. Elle fit signe à son mari qu'il était temps de partir si l'on ne voulait pas de blessés.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de quiconque durant le trajet jusqu'à Godric Hollow's. Malgré leurs opinions différent, jamais William ou Elizabeth ne laisseraient abandonné Sirius, ils le considèrent comme leur deuxième fils.


	2. Un amour gardé secret

Chap. 2 : Un amour gardé secret

3 semaines plus tard James envoya comme prévu une lettre à Remus, Peter ainsi que les 2 filles qui demeuraient les 2 chez Lil's pour le premier mois des vacances.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Elles dormaient paisiblement lorsqu'elles entendirent cogner à leur fenêtre, Cass alla répondre à la fenêtre et elle alla réveiller Lily lorsqu'elle reconnut le hibou de Jamesie.

- Lil's , réveille ! Allez grosse paresseuse ! C'est de James.

En entendant son nom elle se réveilla subitement ce qui étonna son amie étant donné que les fois étaient rare. Normalement, seul un seau d'eau la réveille.

- James ? Il nous invite chez lui c'est sa ?

- Je ne sais pas peut-être que si on l'ouvrait on saurait, fit Cass en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Bonne idée, fit-elle en étouffant un long bâillement à s'en déboîter la mâchoire.

_Salut les filles, j'espère pas vous avoir réveillée. Comme vous pouvez le penser je vous invite chez moi du 18 au 28 donc pour 10 jours. Mes parents son d'accords, demander l'accord des vôtres et donner moi une réponse. Si vous pouvez je viendrai vous chercher à la gare. _

_Amitiés_

_James Potter _

Lily en finissant sa lecture descenda sur-le-champ demander à ses parents l'autorisation malgré qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Bien sûre, ma Lily et faites vous beaucoup de plaisir.

- Merci maman ! S'exclama Lily joyeuse. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et sautait partout lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre.

- J'écris à James pour lui annoncer. Fit Lily.

_Salut Jamesie ! Alors les vacances ça se passe comment avec Si ? Nous c'est super, en tout cas on va pouvoir aller chez toi demain! J'ai déjà hâte !_

_Bizous Lil's _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_  
_En lisant cela, James se senti soudain vraiment étrange, ses amis venaient chez lui, comme à chaque été pourtant.

Toc, toc, toc. On cognait à sa porte de chambre. Sûrement sa mère qui passait s'assurer que tout le monde était debout avant qu'elle parte travailler.

- Entre. Fit James

Une tête blonde aux yeux bleus entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bel et bien sa mère.

- Bonjour mon chéri, alors tu es réveillé depuis quand ? Demanda sa mère.

- Hum… 45 min. environ. J'ai envoyé un courrier à mes amis. Ils peuvent tous venir demain excepté Peter.

- D'accord, je prendrai congé demain pour pouvoir aller tous les chercher.

- Merci maman, lui dit James en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonne journée.

- Toi aussi, et pas trop de gaffes avec Sirius et ne manger pas trop de cochonneries pendant mon absence. Et…

- Oui maman, je crois que j'ai compris, tu me refais le même charabia chaque fois et chaque fois je te réponds par « oui maman, c'est promis ! »

- D'accord, aurevoir, lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise sur la joue.

Une fois sa mère sortie, James enfila un jeans moldue et un t-shirt Diesel et parti voir Sirius.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entre. Fit Sirius qui était en train de s'habiller.

- Salut, Si. Bien dormi ?

- C'est toujours confortable chez toi, comment veux tu que je dorme pas bien ?

- Merci.

- Hey, mais dis-moi, c'est quoi sa ? Fit Sirius en pointant quelque chose sur la joue de son ami.

- De quoi quoi ?

- Ben sa ! Lui montra-t-il dans le miroir.

On y voyait un gros baiser tout rouge.

- Ah ben sa elle va me le payer! Fit James rouge de honte.

Sirius était plié de rire et comme pénitence il reçut droit dans le visage son oreiller.

- Hey ! Bon ben si tu veux jouer à sa, sa ne me dérange pas. Fit celui-ci.

Ils jouèrent à ce jeu pendant environ deux longes minutes jusqu'à temps que Sirius gagne parce qu'il avait chatouillé Jamesie.

- Mais c'Est de la triche fit le chatouillé, c'est pas dans les règles sa !

- Non, mais dans les miennes oui, et en plus je meurs de faim.

- Toi et ton estomac ! Souffla James.

En descendant en bas, James annonça que Remus, Lily et Cassandre venait le lendemain.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lily et Cass faisait tranquillement leur valise lorsqu'elles fut interrompus pas Pétunia.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme sa ? Demanda l'anti-sorcière.

- On va chez des amis comme sa tu vas pouvoir avoir la paix, chère sœur.

- Si tu penses que je ne vais pas t'en empêcher !

- N'y pense même pas ! Fit Cass en sortant de sa robe sa baguette.

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en servir, donc…

- Non, je te corrige, l'année passée nous n'avions pas le droit, cette année si ! Répondit Lily.

- Essaie donc, la poussa Pétunia en pensant qu'elles seraient renvoyées si elles se servaient de magie à l'extérieur de l'école.

- Tarambella ! Lança Lily et sa sœur se mit à danser sans savoir pourquoi et sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Fous nous la paix maintenant ! Compris ? Menaça Cass.

Elle fit signe de la tête, incapable de parler, trop concentrée sur ses pas.

- Finite Incantatem, souffla Lily.

- Sors ! Ordonna sèchement sa sœur.

Elle fit sans se faire prier. Mais bien sûre elle espérait toujours que sa chère soeur serait expulsée de l'école.

Elles continuèrent leurs valises comme si de rien était jusqu'à temps que Lily engage la conversation.

- Tu sais Cass, quand Remus m'a demandé si j'avais un garçon en vue, j'ai dit non. Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué, mais pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit la vérité ?

- Parce que le garçon en question était en face de moi.

- Tu aimes un de tes amis ? Mais Lily, tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en rende compte et que tout vienne basculer notre amitié ?

- Oui, c'est justement pourquoi depuis la troisième année, fit Lily, frustrée contre son amie qui est incapable de comprendre.

- Lily, calme-toi et dis-moi qui c'est.

- D'accord, je voulais te le dire parce qu'on va le voir pendant une semaine et demie et que je ne voulais pas que tu me trahisses sans t'en rendre compte.

- Oui, oui, mais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle emportée par sa grande curiosité.

- Hum… Ben James.

- Oh Lily, je suis si fière pour toi ! Fit Cass en lui sautant dans les bras. Enfin tu aimes quelqu'un, j'avais peur que tu sois lesbienne.

Sur ce elle partit à rire, mais fut subitement coupé par Lily qui avait repris son ton sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Tu ne le diras pas hen ?

- T'inquiètes, à moins que tu ne le veuilles.

- Merci, t'es une vraie amie, je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Elles continuèrent leur journée en se promenant dans le quartier de Lily et se payant des crèmes glacées.


	3. les tourteraux

Chapitre 3 : les tourteraux

Le lendemain matin, elles étaient à la gare, valise à la main. Après 45 min. d'attente elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Mais avant que Lily ait le temps d'envoyer un message à James, elles virent arriver une lamborgini argent convertible et on y reconnaissait très bien James au volant.

- Salut les filles, ça va ? Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre c'est qu'on ait tombé en panne. Fit James.

- Ah ça va, l'important c'est qu'on soit tous sain et sauf, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Lily.

- Ouais, alors montez. Fit Sirius.

Ils allèrent chercher Remus tout en ayant les cheveux dans le vent sur l'autoroute. Plusieurs garçons qui passaient sifflaient les jeunes demoiselles et vice versa.

Après 35 min. d'autoroute ils prirent une sortie et débouchèrent dans un petit village pas très riche. À deux rues de là s'y trouvait Remus attendant patiemment devant chez lui, un bon livre à la main.

- Hey salut, les gars ! Fit celui-ci en reconnaissant ses amis. Wow ! Ben dis donc James quelle voiture !

- Ouais, ben étant donné que j'ai passé mon permis moldue avec succès, voici le cadeau de mes chers parents.

- T'en as de la chance !

- Merci, mais allez monte, suffit les compliments.

Ils reprirent l'autoroute en ayant toujours les cheveux dans le vent et atterrirent devant une gigantesque maison qui était bien entendue celle des Potter.

- Il fait une de ces chaleurs, dit James t'aurais pas une piscine ? Demanda Cass.

- Bien sûre, allons tous se mettre en maillot et baignons nous !

- Bonne idée Cornedrue. Fit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire.

_Ce que j'ai hâte de voir James en maillot, pensa Lily. Ce qu'il doit être sexy, tous ses muscles a découvert. _Lily se surprit à penser es choses aux quelles elle n'avait jamais pensé auparavant.

Elle décida d'enfiler son beau maillot vert qui la mettait en valeur. Son but : faire craquer James.

Cass, elle décida d'enfiler un maillot bleu et rose, son préféré. Elle sortit de sa chambre et sans s'en rende compte tomba face à face avec le beau corps athlétique de Sirius. Ses mains son sur son torse, elle se dépêcha de les enlever. En voyant cela, Sirius ne put laisser échapper son sourire dragueur habituel.

- Oups, excuse-moi, Si'.

- Mais pas de quoi, ma belle.

- Sirius, arrête stp.

Il ne répondit rien il avait déjà un bon plan. Il la suivit jusqu'à la piscine.

Lily et Remus étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient ensemble sur un coussin gonflable.

Cass sauta à l'eau, mais Sirius préféra attendre James.

Lorsque Cornedrue arriva, les 2 maraudeurs se regardèrent et se firent un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Malheureusement pour les filles, ils sautèrent tous les deux simultanément à l'eau.

- Mes cheveux ! Vous allez me le payer, fit Lily furieuse.

- Oh j'ai peur, fit James.

- Oh toi ! Elle plongea sous l'eau et prit ses orteils en possession et se mit à les chatouiller. Elle eut l'effet demandé, le pauvre se tordait de rire, sur le bord de la noyade.

Les autres étaient de simples spectateurs, mais ils riaient autant que la rouquine.

En se défaisant des mains de Lily, James partit sous l'eau et alla prendre Lily dans ses bras en la levant dans les airs.

- James, lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

- Oh non, ma belle !

Pendant qu'ils s'amusaient entre eux, le reste de la gang, faisait des concours de celui qui ramène le plus d'objets à la surface de l'eau.

- J'en ai 8, lâcha Remus en revenant à la surface.

- Moi, 3 fit Cass. Sirius me les a tous pris.

- et moi 9, c'est donc moi le vainqueur.

- Hey les tourtereaux, vous venez jouer ? Demanda Remus.

Celui-ci reçut un regard noir à la Potter – Evans pour son terme. Mais décidèrent quand même de jouer.

Après plus de deux heures de piscine ils sortirent et se séchèrent avant le souper.

- Alors, Sirius, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévus de faire pendant ces 10 jours ?

- Ça c'est une surprise répondit James à sa place.

- Dis James, est-ce qu'on va pouvoir aller magasiner ? Demanda Lily. C'est que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe de soirée.

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Chouette, répondirent ensemble les deux filles.

- Ce soir qu'est-ce que vous dites d'un bon film ? Demanda Sirius.

- Bonne idée, je savais pas que ça pouvait t'arriver d'avoir des bonnes idées. Fit Cass, sarcastique.

Il lui tira la langue.

- Et tu fais encore sa, tirer ta langue ? Et moi qui croyait qui avait juste les petits enfants gâtés qui faisaient ça. Fit Cass, pour le mettre à bout.

En le voyant venir vers elle avec son sourire démoniaque, elle préféra fuir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut rattrapé vite par ses grands bras protecteurs.

Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- C'est ce que tu crois hen ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Et en disant cela, il commença à lui donner des petits becs papillons dans le cou. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il rêvait de lui faire ça et là il l'avait pour lui. À son plus grand bonheur, elle ne le repoussa pas comme il pensait qu'elle le ferait.

Au contraire de tout ce qu'il attendait, elle se tourna et prit ses lèvres en possession et s'embrassèrent ardûment, Cassandre faisant balader ses mains sur le torse de Sirius, jusqu'à ce que Lily les interrompe.

- Hum, hum, désolé de vous déranger mais le souper est prêt.

- C'est bon, on s'en vient.

- Cass, j'ai à te parler après le souper.

- D'accord, fit celle-ci en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Pendant le souper, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de conversation, on se demande pourquoi. Sirius passait son temps à regarder du coin de l'œil Cassandre et Lily qui regardait son amie elle aussi en posant un regard lourd de sens.

- Mais arrêtez de me fixer, comme ça ! Fit Cassandre. Toute rouge.

Sirius et Lily partirent dans un fou rire. Et James et Remus n'y comprenant rien.

Après avoir pris un excellent souper, ils partirent au vidéo dans l'intention de se louer un bon film.

- Oh Lily, regarde celui-là , fit Cass en lui pointant un film romantique avec Hillary Duff.

- On le prend, j'adore cette actrice !

Elles allèrent le payer et rencontrèrent les garçons à l'extérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes loués ? Demanda Lily.

- Oh un bon film d'action, répondit Remus. Et vous ?

- Raise your voice, avec Hillary Duff.

- Beurk, un film romantique, fit James.

- Chacun ses goûts, répliqua Cass.

En rentrant à la maison, Lily et Cassandre prétextèrent qu'elles voulaient prendre leur douche avant d'écouter le film.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un kick sur Sirius, fit Lily.

- C'est que je n'étais sûre de rien.

- Ouais, alors comment c'est arrivé ?

- Ben, il m'a prit dans ses bras pour ne plus que je me sauve et là tout d'un coup il m'a embrassé dans le cou et j'ai adoré, je n'ai pas été capable de me défaire de son emprise.

Alors, je l'ai embrassé.

- Chanceuse ! J'aimerais sa moi aussi avoir ma chance avec James.

- Tu vas voir tu l'auras ! Et si ce n'est pas avec lui, ce sera avec un gars super fin, amical, beau et tout le reste. Ne t'inquiète pas avec sa.

- Ouais, j'espère que tu as raison.

Elles prirent leur douche rapidement et se séchèrent les cheveux et se mirent en pyjamas.

Quand elles descendirent en bas, les garçons parlaient de tout et de rien et faisaient du popcorn.

- Les filles est-ce que ça vous dérange si on commence avec notre film ? Demanda James.

- Non, pourquoi ? Fit Lily.

- Parfait.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le luxueux sofa. Remus s'assit sur une chaise berçante, tandis que James était à côté de Lily et celle-ci à côté de Cassandre qui était aussi assise à côté de Sirius.

Le film commença doucement et ne prit pas beaucoup de temps aux filles pour se rende compte que ce n'était pas un film d'action, mais bien un film d'horreur.

Elles l'écoutèrent pareil au pire elles n'auraient qu'à se mettre la tête dans un coussin.

Le film devint intéressant et vraiment épeurant. Avec la musique stressante, sans s'en rendre compte, Lily tenait le bras de James comme une démoniaque et Cass était assise sur les cuisses de son amoureux.

Tout d'un coup, noir, noir complet absolu, toutes les lumières s'éteint en même temps.

Les filles se mirent à crier de terreur.

- Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'une panne d'électricité. Ça arrive souvent par ici, à cause des réseaux moldues et sorciers qui se croisent. Fit James qui tentait de rassurer tout le monde.

- Allons se coucher, proposa Sirius.

- Ouais. Répondirent les autres.

Cass alla se coucher dans son lit, incapable de dormir, trop effrayer que le meurtrier du film se soit éclipsé dans la maison et qu'il la tue.

Elle décida alors d'aller voir Sirius, avec lui au moins elle serait sure d'être en sécurité.

Toc, toc, toc.

Aucune réponse, elle décida d'entrer pareil.

- Sirius ? T'es réveillé ?

- Moui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas trop, je suis pas capable de m'endormir, j'ai peur qu'il y ait un meurtrier dans la maison.

- Allez viens.

Elle alla se coucher à côté de lui étant donné qu'il avait un lit double. Elle se blottit dans ses bras pour retrouver du confort et lorsqu'elle fut sure, elle s'endormit.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lily, n'arrivant pas à dormir, décida d'aller voir son amie. Malheureusement, elle n'était point dans son lit.

_Et ça y est ça fait 6 heures qu'ils sortent ensemble et elle découche déjà ! QU'est-ce que je fais, moi maintenant ? Peut-être que James ne dort pas ? Allons lui rendre une petite visite._

Elle ne prit pas la peine de cogner elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas et en plus on y voyait de la lumière sûrement un LUMOS.

- Salut Lil, s, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'n'arrivais pas à dormir. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je dormais avec toi … heu ben en tant qu'amie je veux dire là.

- Ouais, j'allais justement me coucher.

Elle fit comme son amie quelques minutes auparavant et se coucha à côté de son ami.

Le lendemain, Remus se chargea d'aller réveilla tout le monde. Quelle surprise lorsqu'il vit James et Lily enlacés mais en pyjamas, signe qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pendant la nuit.

Et le choc qu'il reçut en voyant Cass dormir profondément sur le torse de Sirius qui jouait avec les cheveux de sa bien aimée pendant son sommeil.

Il les réveilla quand même, ils avaient une journée à préparer.

Peut-être aller à la plage. Se baigner dans l'océan Atlantique est toujours un véritable bonheur.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Un seul mot :

REVIEWS ! y a rien qui fait plus plaisir.


	4. une peur bleue

Chapitre 4 :

Au déjeuner Lunard regardait tout le monde avec des regards lourd de sens.

- Alors, passer une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il.

Il reçut en récompense 4 regards noirs.

- Ben quoi ? Et tout d'un coup il fut prit d'un fou rire. Je vous retrouve tous dormant ensemble paisiblement, dans les bras de l'autre c'est traumatisant. Mais je savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Mumus, moi et Lily on ne sort pas ensemble, fit James en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Ben … moi et Cass, oui !

James et Remus s'étouffèrent dans leurs céréales en entendant cela.

- Ça vous surprend autant que ça ? Demanda Si.

- Ben … c'est que… Bafouilla James.

- On ne savait tout simplement pas que tu l'aimais. Reprit Remus.

- Bon ben vous le savez maintenant. Fit Patmol honnête.

- D'accord alors je propose un toast, fit Lily en se levant debout. En l'honneur de nos amis qui sortent ensemble.

- Je trouve ça vraiment cool que ce soit deux bons amis qui sortent ensemble comme sa. Fit James.

Lily en entendant les paroles prononcées de SA bouche, commença à rougir.

_Peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir en fin de compte, Pensa-t-elle. _

- Alors, ça vous tenterait d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui ? Demanda Remus.

- Ouais ce serait super ! Fit Lily et James ensemble.

- Cool alors allons préparer nos maillots et nos serviettes de plage et nos surfs et partons.

Ils mirent le geste à la parole et entrâmes de la Jeep des parents de James. Celui-ci ne voulant pas prendre sa décapotable pour aller à la plage. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enlever le toit de sa Jeep.

Après 45 min. de route, ils débarquèrent enfin à la plage. Une panoplie de filles tourna les yeux sur leur passage en voyant 3 beaux garçons séduisants et sexy.

Ils installèrent leurs trucs sur la plage et les filles veulent restées sur la plage à se faire bronzer. Les gars eux sont allés jouer au Beach Volley.

En jetant un coup d'œil, vers les garçons, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles s'aperçurent qu'ils jouaient avec des filles beaucoup plus belles qu'eux.

Elles se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent d'aller jouer avec eux. Ils en avaient à montrer à ses nanas. Ces mecs, ce sont les leurs !

- Hey les gars ! Cria Lily, on peut jouer nous aussi ?

- Bien sure, amenez-vous, lui répondit James.

Cass continua son petit jeu, elle se dirigea sur lui et l'embrassa. En voyant les mines déconfites des pétasses d'en face elle souria de toutes ses dents.

- Alors, on la joue cette partie ? Demanda Remus qui visiblement s'impatientait.

- Oui, Mumus. Mais avant tout je crois qu'on peut se présenter, non ? Dit Lily en direction des filles.

- Salut, moi c'est Lily, Cass, Sirius, James et Remus et vous ?

Une blondasse qui était probablement le chef de la gang présenta ses amies.

- Moi c'est Patricia, Annabelle, Ellyanne, Audrey et Mary.

Ils se mirent tous en position de jeu et débutèrent. Les filles d'en face paraissaient être très douées. En peu de temps, ce fut 10 – 4 pour l'équipe adverse. Mais les garçons sont connus pour être très compétitifs. Le score fut vite ramené à 13-13, point de match.

Malheureusement pour eux, Cass échappa le ballon après avoir reçu la passe de Lily.

Ce fut donc l'autre équipe qui gagna.

- Moi j'ai chaud, je fais faire du surf, dit James.

- Moi aussi, vous avez vu ces vagues ? Fit Sirius.

- Oui, je vous suis, elles sont vraiment incroyables. Dit Remus.

- Nous on va se baigner, fit Cass. Mais avant je veux mettre de la crème solaire.

- Bonne idée, on va brûler sinon. Imaginez un spot rouge sur ma belle peau. Dit Sirius en se pensant bon.

Tout le monde s'étalait de la crème sur le corps et James demanda soudainement à Lily , tu voudrais bien me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, stp ?

- Oui, en touchant sa peau, elle sentit une panoplie de papillons dans son ventre.

- Merci, veux-tu que je t'en mette? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Heu… oui, fit celle-ci en rougissant.

En sentant SES mains lui tâter le dos, son sentiment de papillons recommença. Malheureusement pour elle, elle rougissait de plus belle.

_Pense à quelque chose d'autre, pensa Lil's. _

_- _Voilà, c'est finit, s'exclama-t-il. Moi je vais faire de la vague avec les autres, tu viens ?

- Oui, mais pas question que je touche au surf, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de me noyer.

- Ah les filles et leurs inquiétudes ! Soupira James.

- Hey ! La galanterie, tu l'oublis ?

James prit Lily dans ses bras et la souleva jusque dans l'eau.

- La voilà ta galanterie. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, mon gentil jeune homme et filez maintenant !

Ils se sourirent et James alla rejoindre ses amis qui avaient pris son surf.

Lily elle de son bord alla voir sa meilleure amie.

- Salut Cass !

- Salut, ça va ? J'imagine que oui avec tout ce que tu viens de vivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de vivre ? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

- Tout ! James, dans ses bras, quand il t'a mit de la crème.

- Ah oui, ça ! Fit Lily en rougissant et souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ce fut le tour de Sirius de prendre la vague, mais malheureusement pour lui, il tomba et se prit un grand flat sur le dos. En voyant cela, tous ses amis étaient morts de rire.

- Ouche, pauvre lui, réussit à dire Cass entre deux rires.

James remonta à son tour et réussit, ce qui surprit tout le monde étant donné qu'il s'était attaqué à quelque chose de difficile. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas arriver la seconde vague et fut avalé tout rond par celle-ci.

- Oh mon dieu, James ! Fit Lily, morte de peur.

Ils cherchèrent sous l'eau à la recherche d'un corps, lorsque tout à coup, James sortit de l'eau en criant :

- Hey les amis ! Je suis là ! Mais y a un petit problème, j'ai perdu mon maillot, vous pourriez m'aider à le retrouver, svp ?

En voyant James sortir de l'eau et sortir une connerie pareil, ils furent soulagés plus que jamais.

Son meilleur ami s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- James, ce que j'ai eut peur de te perdre, lui dit Sirius qui était blême comme un drap.

- Désolé Si, mais là j'ai perdu mon maillot et j'ai bien peur que si je sors nu de l'eau, toute la popularité féminine sorte pour me voir, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Ils cherchèrent près de 5 min. Lorsqu'on entendit :

- Est-ce que c'est à vous ? Demanda une des jeunes femmes de la partie de volley, probablement Mary.

- Oui, cria James, merci.

Remus qui était le plus près alla le chercher.

- Salut, c'est que mon ami en perdu son maillot en faisant la vague, dit Remus gêné.

- Oh ce n'est rien, fit celle-ci. Et elle lui donna.

Mary était une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, aux longs cheveux roux, comme Lily. Elle avait des yeux bleus et des formes parfaites dans son bikini.

Remus qui ne sut pourquoi il faisait cela…

- Hey, heu… mary, c'est sa ?

- Moui.

- Ça te dirait de venir chez mon ami ce soir, y à un party. Ne sachant pas du tout pourquoi il avait dit cela quand ce n'est même pas vrai, continua de se fier à son instinct.

- Heu… oui, d'accord, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Ok, ben attends une minute, je vais aller demander à James.

Elle le laissa filer et il revint 2 min. plus tard avec un gros sourire.

Étant donné que ses amis partaient, elle décida de rester avec eux et de partir à la fin de la journée avec ses nouveaux amis.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'eau, les 6 ados décidèrent de jouer une dernière partie de Volley.

La journée étant sûrement la pire pour le cas de James, en voulant faire un smash s'étira un muscle du pied. N'étant plus capable de marcher, il s'accota aux épaules de Remus et Sirius qui le laissèrent se reposer sur un banc de sable à l'ombre. Lily entreprit de lui faire un massage au pied pour relaxer son muscle.

- Je crois que ça va être correct Lily, ce n'était que passager.

- Ah pas grave, il faut que tu te reposes, allonge-toi et laisse-moi faire. Fit celle-ci.

- Est-ce que c'est moi, ou bien tu tiens absolument à faire un massage à Jamesie? Demanda Sirius. Est-ce qu'il t'exciterait, par hasard ?

Lily, trop frustrée pour répondre, partit en courant après avoir décrocher un regard noir à Sirius.

- Lily, ne part pas, je blaguais, cria Sirius.

James partit donc à sa recherche et la retrouva dans une grotte en train de sangloter la tête entre ses genoux.

Il alluma sa baguette et s'approcha tranquillement d'elle.

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu sais bien qu'il blaguait.

- Oui, mais je sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai mal prit.

- C'est normal, tu sais. Allez viens là, lui dit-il en lui ouvrant grand ses bras pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y blottir.

C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Tu dois vraiment penser que je ne suis qu'une pleurnicharde. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu sais bien que non, lui dit-il en lui jouant dans les cheveux.

- Merci James, t'es vraiment super !

- Mais de rien ma belle, fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Allons rejoindre les autres, ils vont commencer à s'impatienter.

- D'accord.

Ils partirent 5 min. plus tard, direction : Godric Hollow.

Mary avait bien hâte de voir la maison de celui-ci. Elle avait prise toutes ses choses au cas où elle resterait plus longtemps que prévu.

- Alors Mary, on ne sait rien de toi. Fit Cass, dans la Jeep.

- Et bien, j'ai 16 ans, Mon vrai nom est Mary Tremblay et je suis originaire du Canada. J'ai été adopté, donc je ne sais rien de mes vrais parents. Je suis en visite chez une correspondante.

- Ah ok. Firent les autres.

En voyant la façade de la maison de James, elle fut complètement éblouie.

- Wow ! Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi belle maison de toute ma vie ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Remus fut obligé d'aller dire à son amie qu'il n'avait pas de party, mais qu'il allait en avoir un d'ici quelques jours.

- Alors, est-ce que ça te dérange de dormir ici, quelques jours ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu… ben c'est que je ne voudrais pas prendre de place.

- T'inquiète pas pour sa ! Il y a deux étages de chambres à coucher.

- Wow ! Dis donc, cette maison ne va pas arrêter de m'impressionner. Dans ce cas c'est d'accord.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alors ? C'est comment ? Un seul mot, REVIEW PLEAZE ! Je vais bientôt retourner dans les examens et je risque d'écrire plus lentement mais laisser des reviews et peut-être que ça accélérerait le tout.

Aurevoir et merci à mes reviewer.


	5. une journée de magasinage

Chapitre 5 : une journée de magasinage.

Ils passèrent quelques jours à la maison en faisant tout pleins d'activités plus intéressantes les unes des autres.

Le 7ème matin alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous, Mary demanda :

- Hey James ? Dit, pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu tes parents ? Tu habites tout seul?

- Heu… ben non. C'est qu'ils doivent partir très tôt le matin pour leur travail et reviennent très tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie ?

- Heu… - il jeta un regard furtif à Lily d'embarquer dans la conversation puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le monde moldue assez pour pouvoir être au courant des types de métier-.

- Ils sont policiers, fit Lily, captant son message de détresse.

- Ah oui ! D'accord.

Sa curiosité ne s'arrêta pas la.

- Dis Cass, j'ai trouvé ça sur ton lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mary en sortant de ses poches un bout de bois.

- heu… sa ! Fit Cass, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- C'est dans sa religion, fit Remus lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus aux maraudeurs, ils traînent toujours sur eux un bout de bois, c'est comme un porte-bonheur.

- Ah ok ! Et c'est quelle religion ?

- Le bouddhisme. Fit Cass.

- Ah ok, c'Est intéressant.

- Hey, les filles , qu'est-ce que vous en pensiez si ont allait magasiner aujourd'hui ? Demanda James, pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais, super ! Excellente idée. Fit Lily.

- Dans ce cas, allons se préparer on part dans 30 min.

Ils joignirent le geste à la parole et montèrent se changer.

Lily choisit dans sa garde-robe, un jeans bleu délavé aux fesses et aux cuisses. Ainsi qu'une camisole décolletée rose poudre. Elle voulait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à James.

Cass elle mit une mini jupe blanche avec une camisole décolletée bleu poudre. Ce qui allait très bien avec ses yeux et cheveux.

Mary se prit un shirt vert lime avec un joli chandail blanc et jaune décolletée.

Elles étaient tous magnifiques.

Lily attendait patiemment ses amies lorsque Mary sorta.

- Wow, Mary. T'es super ! J'adore ton shirt.

- Merci, toi aussi. Le rose te va à merveille.

- Ouais, sa c'est vrai ! Fit Cass, qui venait de sortir.

- Mais dis donc, toi aussi t'es super fit mary.

- Et oui, que veux-tu elle veut le garder son Sirius. Fit sa meilleure amie.

- Vous saurez que je n'ai pas besoin de lui en montrer de toutes les couleurs, il m'aime comme je suis.

- Ah d'accord. Fit ses amies en pouffant de rire.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent, les garçons étaient déjà dans le garage en train de préparer la Lincoln à James.

- Bon, vous êtes là. Allez on vous attendait, embarquez! Fit Lunard.

- Je savais pas que des gars pouvaient avoir hâte d'aller magasiner. Fit Mary pour se moquer du beau châtain.

Il lui tira la langue.

- Allez, les petits amoureux. Fit Sirius. Arrêtez de vous estinez pour rien et allons-y.

- Hey !

- Ce n'est que la pure vérité, fit celui-ci.

Ils ne s'estinèrent plus pour rien. Lily s'est assise aux côtés de James et Sirius et Cass se bécotaient à l'arrière et Remus et Mary jasaient ensemble de tout et de rien.

- Est-ce que vous magasiner avec nous ou bien vous magasiner entre vous et on se rejoint pour dîner ? Demanda Lily à James.

- Je crois qu'on va vous rejoindre pour dîner, ça risque de ne pas trop me tenter de vous attendre dans les boutiques de sous-vêtements. À moins que vous sortiez des cabines…

- Aucune chance, James Potter, petit pervers ! Fit Lily en lui donnant une bine sur son épaule.

- Aie ! Tigresse.

En entendant James l'appeler ainsi, elle rougit.

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus jusqu'à être arrivés aux magasins.

- D'accord, alors on se rejoint ici, chez Pizza italiano, à 17h 30. Est-ce que ça vous va ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ouais, à tantôt, firent les filles.

Cass avant de partir n'oublia pas d'aller embrasser son chum.

Voyant les autres s'impatienter, ils s'arrêtèrent là.

Les filles décidèrent de rentrer dans une boutique de jeans, elles en avaient tous besoin.

- Regarder celui-là ! Fit Mary. Elle montrait un joli jeans, avec des fleurs dans le bas, délavé aux genoux et fesses.

- Va l'essayer, mais avant, regarde-moi cette petite merveille. Elle lui montra un jeans ¾, qui avait une large fente qui mettait en évidence ses petites cuisses.

- Moi j'en ai un regroupe ce que vous avez. Fit Lily.

- On va les essayer et après on se les montre, fit mary.

- D'accord.

En sortant des vestiaires, elles se rendirent compte, qu'ils leurs allaient à merveille. Elles décidèrent de les acheter.

En sortant du magasin, elles virent une boutique de bijoux, en solde. Elles sautèrent sur l'occasion.

Elles passèrent une bonne heure et demie ayant dépensé beaucoup et ayant les sacs lourds.

- Hey les filles, qu'est-ce que vous en pensiez, si on allait s'acheter une robe pour le party ? Demanda Lily, avec un clin d'œil pour Cass. Il fallait bien qu'elles se trouvent un prétexte pour s'acheter leur robe.

- Bonne idée, les garçons vont fondre en nous voyant habiller en robe. Fit la rouquine aux yeux bleus ( Mary ).

- Sa c'est sûre ! Firent Lil's et Cass. En riant.

Elles trouvèrent enfin une boutique à leur image.

Elles commencèrent par trouver une robe à Cassandre.

- Regarde celle-là, fit Lil's. En montrant une magnifique robe bleu à bretelles, elle s'agençait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

- Wow !

- Va l'essayer, on t'attend, fit Mary.

C'est ce qu'elle fut et le résultat fut instantané sur Cass.

Elle est sublime.

-À ton tour Lily, fit Cass.

Elles trouvèrent une magnifique robe verte émeraude avec des voiles blancs.

- Je vais l'essayer, fit Lil's.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, un garçon qui attendait sa cavalière, la regarda et dit dans l'oreille de Mary.

- Cette robe lui va très bien, elle est très sexy.

Il retourna à sa place comme si de rien était.

Dans le cas de Mary, elles trouvèrent une jolie robe blanche, décolletée jusqu'à moitié des seins avec du velours bleu au décolleté. Elle a une fente dans le bas de sa courte robe qui monte jusqu'à sa mi-cuisse.

En la voyant habillée ainsi, elle était de loin la plus belle.

- Remus, va craquer en te voyant habillée ainsi. Fit Cass.

- J'espère, fit celle-ci. Mais comment as-tu sue pour Remus ?

- Juste à voir ton visage lorsqu'il te parle, fit Lil's. Tu deviens toute rouge.

- Quoi ? Oh non !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que c'est réciproque. Moi aussi je suis sûre que lorsque James me parle je deviens toute rouge.

- Merci, je l'espère bien. Et vous feriez un très beau couple, toi et James.

Elles se rendirent ensemble au restaurant.

- Hey, les filles ! Cria une tête brune touffue.

- James ! Cria Lil's heureuse de le voir. Il lui avait tant manqué pendant ces quelques heures.

- Alors, avez-vous acheter beaucoup de string et de petites culottes, demanda Sirius.

- Petit pervers ! Cria Cass. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa, et il répondit à son baiser, avidement.

- C'est beau l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui, si on le trouve, répondit James en regardant Lily. Celle-ci, intimidée par son regard, baissa la tête et rougit.

À ce moment, il s'était enfin rendu compte de ses sentiments pour la jeune rousse. Il la trouvait tellement belle comme ça, gênée et tout rouge. Ce qu'il avait le goût de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

- James, arrête de la fixer, tu vas avoir de la bave qui va couler, lui conseilla Remus.

Il sortit de la lune et fit comme si de rien était.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on commande ? Demanda James pour changer de sujet.

- Deux grosses pizzas larges, répondit Sirius, est-ce que ça vous va ?

- Ok.

- Quelle garniture ? Demada Remus.

- Hawaïenne, je l'aime bien, fit Mary.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, qu'elle est bonne. Fit Lil's, peut-être avec une végétarienne ?

- Non, pas la végé, y a rien là-dedans, on est pas au régime nous. Fit Sirius.

- Gros tas, pense à ta santé, ça ne te fera pas de tort.

- Wow, Cass, tu le traites bien, fit Remus pour se moquer.

Ils rirent tous et décidèrent de prendre une toute garnie.

En mangeant leur pizza.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez achetés ? Demanda Lily.

- Des trucs pour garçons, des jeans et des t-shirts. Répondit Remus.

- Et c'est quoi ces trucs ? Demanda Mary, intéressée.

- heu… des trucs, fit celui-ci devenant tout à coup tout rouge.

- Top personnel ! Fit Sirius.

- D'accord, je vois fit mary.

- Avez-vous tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Demanda James. SI oui, on pourrait s'en aller après dîner.

- ouais, je crois que c'est correct pour moi. Fit Cass. Et vous les filles ?

- Ok.

En rentrant à la maison, les parents de James étaient là.

- Salut papa, maman. Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt ? Demanda leur fils.

- Oui, il y a eu une attaque… il ne put continuer car il fut coupé par Sirius.

- Je vous présente : Mary Tremblay, elle est originaire du Canada. Voyant le regard rempli de sous-entendus de Sirius, ils ne dirent rien sur leur travail.

- Heureux de te rencontrer fit William. Je suis William Alphonse Potter et voici ma femme Elizabeth Danielle Higgins Potter.

- Enchantée, fit la jeune fille.

- On allait dans le sauna, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Fit James.

- Non, allez-y, fit sa mère, mais avant j'aimerais te parler.

- D'accord, allez vous préparer, je vous rejoindrai.

- Oh James, ce que j'ai eue peur. Fit sa mère en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts et ils te visaient, fit son père, sérieux.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Mais tu as eu de la chance en revenant juste maintenant.

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Nous sommes rentrés dès que nous avons été mis au courant. Fit sa mère. Mais James, pourquoi avoir invité une moldue chez nous ? Tu sais que c'est très dangereux.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Fait attention, mon fils, fit William.

- D'accord.

- Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Fit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit. Et il partit rejoindre ses amis.

- William, nous devons poster des aurors autour de la maison, tant que James ne sera pas à Poudlard. C'est bien trop dangereux. Imagine… Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, coupée pas ses sanglots.

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la réconfortée et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille. Il suivit les conseils de sa femme et demanda 4 aurors de terrain à venir pendant 2 semaines.

Tous étaient dans le sauna lorsque James arriva. En voyant sa mine blême, ils s'inquiétèrent.

- James, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Sirius.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Lui dit-il.

- D'accord.

Il embarqua dans le sauna et reprit vite ses couleurs.

James expliqua le tout à Sirius et Remus. Ils allèrent le dirent à Lil's et Cass, pour qu'elles soient sur leurs gardes.

Lorsque tout le monde, sortit de la chambre de Cass. Sirius resta dans sa chambre, il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Il n'oublia pas d'insonoriser la pièce pour les oreilles indiscrètes.

Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure et quand Sirius voulut partir se coucher, Cass le retint.

S'approchant de lui, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Il la coucha sur son lit et entreprit d'enlever son haut de pyjamas.

Il la couvrit alors de baiser partant de sa bouche jusqu'à son nombril et retourna à sa bouche et tâta ses seins avec professionnalisme.

Elle gémit sous ses caresses et elle lui enleva son haut qui rejoignit le sol bientôt suivit de son propre bas et le bas de Sirius.

Elle était presque nue devant lui, et Sirius gardait toujours ses boxers.

Il commença à jouer avec son string et l'enleva, elle était complètement nue.

Il descendit sa bouche et commença à sucer sa lèvre. Elle gémit sous ses caresses chaleureuses.

Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose à son tour. Elle tourna alors Sirius et se retrouva sur lui. Elle lui enleva ses boxers moulants. Tout en l'embrassant elle joua avec son sexe avec ses mains. Ce fut à son tour de gémir et il commença une érection. Ne voulant pas arrêter là, elle commença à le sucer passionnément. Lorsqu'elle retourna à sa bouche, il la tourna et mis son pouce dans son sexe. Voyant qu'elle appréciait, il rajouta son index.

Il se lança un sort de protection et décida d'entrer en elle. Tranquillement pour commencer et il accéléra ses mouvements. Elle jouit comme jamais auparavant.

Elle attrapa sa bouche pour calmer ses pulsions cardiaques. Ils firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais faits.

Épuisés, ils arrêtèrent et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE ! Comment vous avez trouver sa ?

Dites-moi le ! REVIEW ! Svp. Ça m'encourage c'est débile.

Merci à tous mes reviewer et lecteurs.


	6. préparation et nouveau couple

Chapitre 6 : Préparation et nouveau couple.

Après leur nuit de bonheur, Sirius et Cass descendirent déjeuner. Remus était déjà attablé et se beurrait une tartine à la confiture.

- 'jour. Fit celui-ci.

- Bon matin, lui dit Cass en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily descendit et fit un clin d'œil à Cass qui voulait tout dire.

Celle-ci rougit et se concentra sur ses céréales en espérant dérougir.

James arriva à son tour alors que tout le monde terminait de manger.

- Ah le voilà, notre retardataire ! Fit Sirius.

- Bonjour tout le monde, fit le retardataire avec les cheveux encore plus dépeigné que d'habitude si c'est possible.

- Attention Jamesie t'as de la bave qui va couler dans ton bol, c'est pas bien de se coucher tard, le sermonna Lily avec une once d'humour.

- Hein ? Ah oui, mes céréales.

- Et oui, James des céréales c'est fait pour être mangé, fit Mary.

- Arrêter de vous payer ma tête, fit le réveillé. En voyant que tout le monde riait de lui il partit dans sa chambre s'habiller.

- James, c'était des blagues, fit Sirius.

Il fit la sourde oreille et alla se changer. Les autres attendirent qu'il redescende et commencèrent à planifier leur journée.

- Donc, aujourd'hui, on prépare la petite fête ? Demanda Remus.

- Ouais, mais qui on invite ? Demanda James.

- Frank et Alice, proposa Cass.

- Amos Diggory, se risqua Lily, qui s'entendait très bien avec le jeune Poufsouffle.

- Non ! Jamais ! S'opposa James.

- Et toi, Mary, tes amies de la plage penses-tu qu'elle viendrait ? Demanda Remus, voulant changer de sujet, pendant que James fulminait.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais les appeler. James il est où ton téléphone ?

- Derrière la télévision.

- Ah d'accord, elle appela donc ses amies, mais elles ne pouvaient pas venir.

- J'ai une idée, fit Cass. Si on s'habillait comme les bals à l'école, nous avons tous notre habit.

- Ouais super ! fit son chum en allant la gratifier d'un baiser.

- Alors, Mary, est-ce qu'elles viennent ? Demanda James.

- Non, elles ne peuvent pas et moi… je dois m'en aller mon vol à été avancé. Désolé, je crois que je vais aller faire ma valise.

Elle parcourut les quelques marches la séparant du hall de sa chambre.

Remus en voyant le trouble de son amie, alla la rejoindre.

- Attends!

- Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Y a que… il ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase il embrassa Mary. Celle-ci répondant à son baiser, il était l'homme le plus heureux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, fit Remus entre deux baisers.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, désolé Remus.

- Reste au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'été, je t'en supplie !

-mmm, je vais essayer de convaincre mes parents, mais je ne te promets rien. Mais penses-tu que James va vouloir m'abriter encore ?

- Il n'aura pas le choix. Fit Mumus en lui volant un baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Mary lui dit :

- Je t'aime.

Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda dans les yeux.

En ce moment de silence, Mary eut peur qu'il ne pense qu'elle n'était qu'une personne de plus à sa collection.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, je regrette simplement de ne pas m'en être rendu compte auparavant.

Sous cet aveu, ils descendirent ensemble rejoindre leurs amis, main dans la main.

- Dis James, ça te dérangerait si Mary resterait encore tout l'été ici ? De toute façon, je reste ici.

- Non, y a pas de problèmes, mais dit donc, tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ton amour pour Mary ?

- Heu… ben oui, fit le lycanthrope en rougissant et bégayant.

Tous ses amis s'écroulèrent de rire en voyant leurs visages écarlates.

- Tu savais que le rouge t'allait à merveille, se moqua Lily.

- Arrêter de rire de nous ! Fit Mary gênée.

Malheureusement pour eux, cela ne fit qu'empirer leur fou rire.

En quittant la pièce, leurs rires s'estompèrent.

Ayant réussi à convaincre ses parents, Mary resta avec eux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alice et Frank arrivèrent en tenue de soirée moldus.

- Wow, ta maison James, elle est vraiment super ! S'exclama Alice en allant embrasser l'hôte sur les joues suivies des autres invités.

- Alice, Frank, voici Mary Tremblay, originaire du Canada. Fit Cass.

- Et ma petite amie, bien sûre, fit Remus en allant embrasser sa bien-aimée.

- Donc, Remus est casé, il reste donc Sirius et James.

- Non, à vrai dire, moi aussi je suis casé, Fit Sirius.

- Ah oui? Et avec qui ? Demanda Frank

- Avec moi, bien sûre, fit Cass en faisant un sourire coquin à Sirius qui le lui rendit bien.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait aller se préparer à la fête de ce soir. Fit Lily.

- Ouais, bonne idée, vous allez voir les gars, on va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Fit Cass.

- J'ai bien hâte de voir sa, fit Frank.

Elles montèrent les marches et se rendirent dans la chambre de Lily; étant donné que c'était la plus grande.

- Alice, est-ce que tu as amenée ta robe ? Demanda Mary.

- Bien sûre. Regarde elle est là. Elle lui pointa du doigt une magnifique robe médiévale blanche et rouge à manche longue qui allait très bien avec son teint et ses jolis cheveux couleur ébène et ses yeux verts.

- Wow, je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à merveille.

- Merci. Fais voir la tienne.

- Attends je vais aller la mettre, comme sa tu pourras avoir un meilleur avis.

- D'accord.

- Dis donc, les filles, mary, elle est moldue ? Demanda Alice.

- Ouais, donc, fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Mais nous on va dans une salle de bain pour mettre notre robe, si tu veux tu peux la mettre ici, avant que nous arrivions.

- Ok.

Pendant ce temps, les gars se peignaient les cheveux ce qui se trouvait impossible pour James.

- James, c'est peine perdue et tu le sais bien.

- Oui, seulement, je vais passer la soirée avec Lily et je voudrais qu'elle me trouve différent, pas comme un seul ami pour une fois.

- Serais-tu en train de dire que tu es amoureux ? Demanda Remus, curieux.

- Je sais pas trop… c'est étrange, quand je pense à elle j'ai des papillons dans le creux de l'intestin, c'est normal ça ?

- Ça me faisait la même chose avec Alice.

- Donc, je suis en amour, c'est sa ?

- Jamesie est amoureux ! Cria Sirius.

- Chut ! Mais tais-toi, imagine qu'elles nous entendent.

Ils pouffèrent tous et descendirent en bas pour accueillir les gentes demoiselles.

James se sentait très mal en cet instant, comme s'il avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle, tout seul. En plus il était si piètre danseur qu'il avait peur qu'elle rie de lui. _Mais depuis quand j'ai peur du ridicule, moi ? _Se dit-il.

Sirius, lui n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, ils s'aimaient tous les deux, seulement il avait vraiment hâte de la voir, belle en robe et son maquillage. Elle ressemblait tellement à un ange.

Frank et Remus, eux, avaient les mêmes problèmes que Sirius.

Lorsque Alice descendit, Frank s'avança vers elle en lui tendant sa main et s'accroupit à ses pieds pour lui faire une bise main. Comme s'il avait toujours fait sa.

Celle-ci voyant James stresser de voir Lily, alla lui parler.

- Pourquoi tu trembles James ? Lily est pourtant ton amie.

- Oui, mais seulement j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De danser devant elle.

Comme réponse elle lui pouffa dans la face, mais arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut Cass descendre dans sa majestueuse robe bleue.

- Wow ! Fit son cavalier, tu es ravissante.

- Mais toi aussi tu es très beau, chérie.

Elle lui prit le bras et attendit patiemment que ses deux amies descendent.

Ce fut le tour de Mary, Remus se sentait aux anges. Il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance tellement elle était belle.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, en l'approchant, il l'embrassa d'un joli baiser déposer sur ses tendre lèvres roses.

Il ne restait que Lily, James angoissait de plus en plus.

Mais lorsqu'elle descendit, ce ne fut pas que quelques papillons qu'il ressentit c'est une armée toute entière. _Allez, Roméo, sors ton grand jeu, _se dit-il.

Elle ne faisait que regarder James dans ses beaux grands yeux bleus comme un océan. Elle avait l'impression de nager dans ses prunelles. Sans s'en rende compte, elle était toute rouge.

Il alla la prendre par la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser ce qu'il aurait bien voulu faire.

- James, la musique n'est pas encore commencé que tu danses déjà. Lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

Il l'ignora royalement et prit les devants de la troupe pour les mener au dernier étage, ou il y aurait la danse. N'oubliant pas de toujours tenir la mais de sa belle.

Ils entamèrent quelques slows et des musiques rock, ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Malheureusement pour Lil's et Cass, le lendemain elles partaient chez Cass.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''',

Merci à tout le monde qui lit ma fic. Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai beaucoup d'examens ces temps-ci. Mais laissez moi quand même une review, SVP !

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Je vous promets que si j'ai beaucoup de review, de tout le monde, le prochain chapitre va arriver beaucoup plus vite. Et à tous ceux qui me mettent dans leurs alertes sans me laisser de review, svp, envoyez-en !

J'ai besoin d'être encourager pour continuer.

Merci à tous mes reviewer, désolé mais j'ai pas le temps de laisser de réponses au review. VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ, SINCÈREMENT.

Mary-evans-potter


	7. Le départ

**Le départ**

Lorsque tous les couples étaient sur la piste de danse, vers minuit, un slow s'entama. Lily accrocha ses bras au cou de James et les autres en firent de même. Tous les couples s'embrassaient tendrement, excepté Lily et James. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux en croyant se perdent dans les prunelles des autres. James se décida enfin et baissa sa tête vers Lily qui croyait que ce moment n'arriverait jamais. Maintenant, sur la piste de danse, on y retrouvait que de couples heureux et amoureux.

Le départ allait être difficile le lendemain.

En se réveillant, dans les alentours de 11h du matin, Lily se remémora sa soirée de la veille et laissa échappé un sourire.

Cass, bien entendue était dans les bras de son Don Juan, elle décida d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour descendre manger.

Mary, comme Lily, était toute seule dans sa chambre et décida de descendre manger.

Elle rencontra Lily qui était déjà attablée.

Alors, ta soirée, comment c'était ? Demanda Mary à Lily.

Absolument fabuleux, je craignais que ça n'arrive jamais. Je suis tellement contente. Et toi ?

Tant mieux. Moi pareil, je crois que je suis amoureuse, je suis tellement contente de pouvoir rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été avec lui.

Moi je vais le revoir lors du retour à l'école, donc dans 19 jours.

Frank et Alice descendirent.

Bonjour, passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Lily.

Bien sûre et vous ?

Oui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour déjeuner ? demanda Frank qui avait l'estomac qui grondait.

Fouille un peu dans les armoires, tu vas sûrement dénicher quelque chose.

D'accord.

Cass descendit lorsque tous étaient en train de déjeuner. Elle s'était décidée à descendre et de ne pas attendre Sirius puisqu'il ronflait encore.

Elle fit comme les autres et se servit un bol de Corn Flakes.

Lorsque Sirius descendit, Cass lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tout en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir attendu.

Pas longtemps après, Remus descendit et alla embrasser sa belle Mary. Ils avaient tous finis de déjeuner lorsque James descendit, comme d'habitude le dernier. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de sa Lily et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Après avoir mangé, Lily, Cass et Sirius allèrent faire leur valise. Ça déchirait le cœur aux filles de devoir se séparer après avoir passé du si bon temps en si bonne compagnie. James leur proposa d'aller les reconduire chez eux.

Ils embarquèrent dans sa BMW et parlèrent de tout de rien jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Bien entendu, Remus était resté à la maison avec Mary pour ne pas qu'elle voie des choses qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Le prochain arrêt était la maison de Cass et les deux filles prirent leurs valises et Lily alla embrasser James en lui disant qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir. Ils se jurèrent de s'écrirent et partirent.

Merci à tout le monde qui lit ma fic, désolé de l'avoir laissé longtemps tomber mais j'ai eu un manque d'imagination total c'est pour cette raison que ce chapitre est court et que c'est le dernier, mais si quelqu'un veut la continuer du genre quand ils vont être à Poudlard ou un truc comme ça et bien continuez la mais j'aimerais être averti donc écrivez moi un e-mail.

À la prochaine, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic qui est Vacances en Irlande. Aller la voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
